


搭档容易犯困怎么办

by oitoronja



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 当然是让他睡
Relationships: the Protagonist/Neil
Kudos: 38





	搭档容易犯困怎么办

Neil声称自己一天起码要睡足12个小时，从学生时代就如此，他枕着演算的纸张睡着；在百叶窗紧闭的实验室里也会，醒来时绝缘金属球出现在乱糟糟的头发里。那段时光格外单纯，他喜欢咖啡店里供应的甜蜜食物，蔓越莓派、奶油泡芙、注入糖浆的拿铁咖啡，过后血糖上升，让他需要午睡。

有时候他会一直睡到黄昏，时间难以分辨，毕竟他也常常因为白天睡得太多而在午夜，或者天空的一角被堪堪照亮时醒来。后来，逆转舱使他生物钟紊乱，Neil把这一点当成睡懒觉的理论支撑，Protagonist则确信地表示，逆转舱引发的诸多副作用不包含任何对睡眠的影响。

Neil正在用身体印证对方不变的精力旺盛，“让我睡觉。”他小声地说，然后被拧了乳头，那很提神，他的鼻子顿时酸了，嗓子眼里一阵湿润，仿佛流泪的前兆。他不能再哭了，他已经哭过一次了，眼眶发涩，脸上残留着泪痕，一副被好好玩弄过的样子。先乱掉的是条纹西装的袖管，然后是满头金发。眼泪使视觉迟钝，而其它感官更敏锐，他把男人往外推，结果被搂紧了。唯一清楚感觉到的只有那根不断操进来，让他说不出话的阴茎，那太大了，Neil在泪水中破碎地自语，被顶得更厉害。

Protagonist咬他的耳朵，Neil头搁在侵犯他的人的肩窝里，露出一截光洁美丽的脖子，不停地随着他的操弄摇晃。

不得不说，认识Protagonist之后他就很难睡好，工作会挤占他的睡眠时间，他的午休被取消，更多时候，破坏他早睡习惯的正是Protagonist本人。就像现在，他很困了。模糊之间他听到一个声音，自负地评判他需要一定量的精力训练。反驳的欲望只升起了一瞬，Neil满足于那个杂音的最终淡去，酣甜地睡着了。

比起清晨直射的阳光，Neil更先感受到一道目光在他身上的停留，从布满痕迹的胸口到露在被子外面的脚，审视中带着某种迟疑。“还以为你的发型始终固定在头上。”Protagonist的声音从套间里相邻的单人床传来，Neil睁开眼睛，两个人在两张床上四目相接。

年轻人。Neil翻着白眼在心中评价，故意翻了个身。被子掉到了地板上，光裸的背部暴露在对方的视线中，和脖子上的吻痕连贯起来。“你昨天晚上去了哪？我很早就睡着了，以为你不会回来。”主角在他身后问。

Neil注意到橱柜上摆放的罐装可乐已经全部没有了，Protagonist一个人对着空床喝可乐？然后他透过玻璃的反射看到了自己：眼下皮肤松弛，头发像乱糟糟的鸟窝。主角走向他的床，Neil瞥到对方睡前换下来的脏衣服堆积在自己的床角，“只是拿我的衣服。”一句多余的补充。

Neil从其中嗅到了古怪，他艰难地调动记忆。在这个时间线里的昨天，他们在颠簸的集装箱里，被Kat身上的血腥气包裹着，度过了令人昏眩的一日，好在他见缝插针地补了觉，否则必然加倍地难熬。而真正意义上的昨天，主角给他留下了满身的痕迹，然后恶劣地把他送到这一天来，Neil也想起了接下来会发生什么：Protagonist会在这个酒店房间第一次吻他……第一次操他，如果一定要说得精确。两者之间几乎没有间隔。

Protagonist套上揉皱的长裤，注视着Neil单薄的背影。他不知道他的中间人在想什么，这个人总是能抓住一切机会睡着。除此之外，他的眼神中疲惫和灵动交错，那些瞬时的转换令人印象深刻。每每主角以为自己读懂的更多了一些，只消一个眨眼，原来的理解又被推翻。他不知道能不能信任自己的中间人、能信任他多少，他自认做到了有所保留。

除了昨天初次吻他的时候，在集装箱里，难得所有人都睡着的时刻，在海浪的包裹里，Neil安静的鼻息间。

他回忆着，脑袋从毛衣里穿过，露出眼睛。Neil已经朝向他的一侧翻过身，用那种他向来十分讨厌的、评判的眼神看着他了，“为什么想知道我昨天去了哪？”还用轻佻的语气说话。

他的头发在阳光下呈现出流动的金色，以至于使人分心。Protagonist再度反应过来的时候已经吻到了Neil的嘴唇，房间里很冷，Neil的双唇也是冰凉的，然后它们打开了他刚刚系好的裤子拉链。Neil懒洋洋地给他口交，感觉到他硬了，把嘴里的东西吐出来，时机掌握得刚好，甚至没有看他一眼，主动转过去摆成了一个很好肏的姿势，手指插进后面的洞里给自己扩张。他表现得落落大方，好像在面对一场规律的晨间性爱，好像他们已经操在一起很多年。

Protagonist试探地把手放在Neil腰侧的一块淤青上，作为着力点把他拉向自己，Neil难受地哼了一声，那呻吟使人耳热。顶进去比想象中难，入口已经被处理得十分湿润，但还是很紧，所以他动得很慢，Neil不耐烦地抬起屁股往他胯骨上撞，Protagonist从后面按住他的脖子，又重又快地往里操，Neil很快开始呼吸不稳，“别这样……”

Protagonist厚实的手掌分开他湿润的臀部，压低他的腰，把Neil翻过来做第二轮，迟来地注意到他满眼的泪。Neil在模糊的泪水间露出哀求的眼神，下唇有一道被咬破的血痕，鲜红的嘴唇张开，仰着脖子喘息，快受不了的样子，阴茎也勃起着，轻轻一碰就射了，白液溅到麦色的小腹上。他高潮的反应格外强烈，后穴猛烈抽搐了足足几秒，生理性的眼泪从眼角淌到发间。

“我不知道你在床上是这样的，”Protagonist说，“我该说对不起？”

“现在你知道了。”Neil回答，头侧往一边，又被主角拉了过去。

Neil从昏睡中醒来，浑身都很酸，年轻的Protagonist精力过于充沛，他难以招架那种热情。他揉着眼睛缓解疲倦，一条手臂从旁边伸过来，稳稳揽住他的肩膀。Neil察觉到房间陈设的变化，不，这是另一个房间。过度频繁的时间穿梭带来时差反应，他比之前更累。“你睡了好久，Neil。”身旁的主角对他说，走下床拉开遮光窗帘。Neil才看清墙壁上的钟，现在是傍晚。男人回到床边，自然地吻了他的脸颊，扯开丝绸睡衣的纽扣，开始揉弄他的乳头，Neil被指腹的凉意激了激，上半身退后，贴着床栏，Protagonist一只手伸进他的金发深处。头发被拉扯，Neil想告诉他，我和另一个你已经操了一整个早上。他无从开口，他心软了，这个主角刚回到他的身边。

两个人沉默地接了很久的吻，主角亲得很耐心，Neil的嘴唇被吻肿了，沾着水光。Protagonist仔细看了看他，Neil脸上发热。主角没有再碰他，是他自己硬了。

睡裤轻易就被剥下来，Protagonist往后穴探进手指，感觉到内部的泥泞，“你自己玩过？”Neil摇了摇头，对方正用手指折磨他的穴口，“快点操我。”主角重重打了一下他的屁股，Neil忍不住发出呻吟，他没有脱掉内裤，通红的阴茎头部从紧绷的布料一侧露出来，显得淫靡，急不可耐。男人刮蹭那个湿润的沟回，Neil难受地并拢腿，他承受不住那样的快感。Protagonist用手掌把他的双腿分开，他的中间人可以一言不发地处理射进手臂的子弹，但在床上既不耐痛又不耐操，会被一点点辛辣的快乐压垮。

Protagonist曾经在巷子里肏他，Neil攀着他的肩膀，努力挂在他身上，过后整理好自己的西装，重新系上领带，袜子不知道什么时候掉到了脚跟，他低下头穿鞋的样子难得地显得狼狈。上衣口袋里蓝色的提花手绢塞进后面，把他填满了。他就这么捱过了整个下午，直到晚饭时间，他很难保持着标准礼仪在椅子上坐好。

Protagonist要求他主动一点——因为他们分开太久了，因为他无时无刻不在想念他。Neil骑在他身上，一条手臂撑在他的胸口，舔湿自己的手指以后，开始拨弄Protagonist的乳尖，让它们完全挺立。之后俯身掐紧他的脖子，引诱主角耸动着腰干他，男人褐色的眼珠由于缺少氧气微微向外鼓，喉结上下滑动。在他气管出现刺痛感的边缘，Neil松开了手，然后立刻被翻过来死死压在床上，主角掐住他的屁股，整根拔出来，带着汁液在熟软的穴口摩挲，激起金发男人的一声呜咽。“你每天都在想我？”Neil呼吸还是乱的，口吻带着明显的挑逗，手臂被惩罚地钳到背后，那是他得到的回答。

Protagonist抓住他的手腕并拢，从后面深深操进去。一只手打开Neil柔软的口腔，示意Neil吮吸他的手指，Neil软绵绵地舔着他，睫毛湿润，眼睛半闭着，含糊地咕哝，“我每天都在想你。”

Neil理解了Protagonist操纵整件事的逻辑，所以一进门就把他按在办公桌上的主角也没有让他太意外，这是一次仓促又混乱的性爱，Protagonist好像知道了什么，把他搂得过于紧了。Neil无奈地摸着他的头发，探入他体内的舌头让他有些承受不来，疼痛会使他生理性地落泪，可是被慢条斯理地舔湿肛口会让他羞耻得整个人都在发抖，那太过分了。

Protagonist让他扩张给自己看，他对年轻的主角戏弄地做过好几次，被命令的感觉并不一样，两根手指深深插进去，Protagonist在一旁评判，他明明可以吞进去更多，所以最后是一整只手掌，肠肉花苞一样往外翻，因为充血变得发红，Neil双腿发抖，一边无声地掉泪一边乖乖撅着屁股。主角的手从后面伸到胸口玩他的乳头，问他怎么硬得那么厉害，是不是一碰就又要射了。Neil腿软得撑不住，倒在床上侧躺着，手臂挡住自己狼藉的下面，不让他再看了。

Protagonist解开他的衬衫，堆到胸口，用皮带抽他的腹肌，Neil连连弹动着身体，直接被打射了，他眼角发红，主动用小腿勾着对方往里顶，一副渴求的样子，年轻的Protagonist是不会知道这个的。

现在这个却知道得过于清楚了。

Protagonist躺在休息室的床上放松地小憩，房间最近冷冷清清。一阵陌生的响动打断了他的睡眠，有人从绒毯下钻进他的腿间，把他的东西含住，熟练地舔过柱身。他的手伸到毯子下面，抓住那头金发。对方尖利的犬齿在他老二上重重磕了一下，明显是生气了。Protagonist闷哼了一声，没有动弹，那人给他留下了一道伤口，又用舌头碾磨着性器顶部，修长的手指握住他的囊袋揉弄，动作放得很慢，让快感像海潮一样堆积，快要失禁般刺激，过程漫长，毯子下的呼吸声逐渐变得急促。他要高潮的时候对方退开了，那颗金色的脑袋从毯子下面钻了出来。

Protagonist被捏着领子一路推到了门口，背部紧紧抵着门板。他和衣而卧，现在只有裤子被拉开，完全硬起来的老二晃眼地露在外面。Neil继续揉着他下面，眼睛狡黠地眨动，嘴唇擦过他的嘴唇，又若有似无地掠过耳廓，他亲不到Neil。

Protagonist硬得龟头都在流水，Neil领着他的手指摸到自己后面，告诉他里面都是被他——很多的他——射进去的精液，告诉他自己被射得好满。但Protagonist发现不止如此，他只是给自己口交就射在了裤子里。

Neil躲开他想来握住自己阴茎的手，耳朵因为欲望诚实地发烫，脸颊泛着可口的红晕，他湿漉漉的指尖划了一下Protagonist的手心，引发深入骨髓的痒意，Protagonist在来得及做任何事之前被巧妙地送到了门外，门从里面锁上，“明天见，我需要好好睡一觉。”很不错，他还没问好就得到一句道别。

End.


End file.
